


Yoga-nna Hurt After This - GMM 834

by FanficIsLove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Attempt, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, first, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After GMM 834 (Extreme Yoga Challenge) Rhett gets a bit hot under the collar. What happens when the crew goes home and leaves them alone together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga-nna Hurt After This - GMM 834

Good Mythical Morning and Good Mythical More were both filmed and uploaded and it was time for the crew to go home.  
Rhett and Link would usually go at this time too, but today was one of their days they scheduled to stay behind and work late.  
The last to leave was Alex and Eddie.  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Alex called before he shut the door.  
"See ya!" Rhett said quickly before the two men exited, leaving him and his best friend of thirty years alone.

The room was quiet for a minute or two, which seemed like an eternity before Rhett finally decided to break the silence.  
"Good episode today, eh?"  
"Yep." Link's reply came almost instantly.

His short response threw the room into a black hole of silence.  
The quiet quickly became deafening.

"You have fun? I know I did!" Rhett said, desperately trying to lighten the mood.  
"Mhm." Link agreed dismissively.

Rhett could feel the tension in the room as he sat down on his seat at the GMM table where Link was sat with his laptop on the desk.  
For some reason, Rhett found it almost wrong to sit next to him.  
Something about Link was off today.  
Something wasn't right.  
Was it something he did?  
He couldn't think of anything that could have made Link so distant.  
Surely he could ask him about it...  
Couldn't he?

Rhett was beating himself up in his head.  
He couldn't think of why Link wasn't talking to him.  
After three decades of endless laughter and countless ping-pong conversations, he couldn't understand why Link chose now to shut Rhett out entirely.  
Rhett's head had gone from clear and focused to self-destructive in 0.5 seconds.  
Then, in another 0.5, he went from self-destructive to pure anger towards Link.

"You know what? Fine. If you're not gonna talk then I won't bother." Rhett said firmly as he rose and went to sit on the couch behind the desk to prove his point.  
Link spun around as his eyes followed Rhett as he sat down.  
"What is your problem?" Link asked as Rhett lay on the couch that barely fit his torso.  
"What's my problem? What's my problem?!" Rhett repeated, "What's YOUR problem? Fuck you, man."  
"Jesus, Rhett. There's no need to be such a baby about it." Link turned back to his laptop as he spoke, "I'm just doing work - like we're supposed to."  
That was the last straw for Rhett.  
He jumped up from the couch, ignoring the pain from his back, and dragged the smaller man's chair back with ease.  
"What the fuck did you say to me?" Rhett pulled Link's chair so that he was facing him.  
"Rhett--" Link started to protest, becoming increasingly worried about what Rhett was capable of.  
"I'm sick of your shit, Link. I've put up with it for years but I'm sick of it." Rhett's foul mouth scared Link the most.  
"Rhett--" Link tried to protest again but was shut up quickly by Rhett once more.  
"Stand up." Rhett demanded.  
Link looked at him in the eyes, his oceans looking as if they were fighting back a tsunami.  
"Stand the fuck up." Rhett hissed, raising his voice this time.  
Link obliged but looked like a child about to be told off for bad behaviour.  
Rhett shoved the chair back under the desk with so much force that the table nearly fell forward.  
In one quick motion, Rhett pinned Link to the nearest wall with by his arms.  
"I'm sick of you treating me like I'm worthless."  
Link was struggling but they both knew it was useless. With Rhett being so much bigger than Link, there was no chance of him escaping.  
"You've always treated me like I meant nothing, like I was a piece of shit on your shoe that you had to drag along with you," Rhett said, mere inches away from Link's face, "Tell me that's not true."  
Link shook his head, his breathing irregular.  
"I can't hear you, Link." Rhett commented sarcastically, making the space between their bodies smaller.  
"Rhett...No--" Link said, barely a whisper as he turned his face away.  
"Link, are you implying that I am worthless? Do you really think that about me?" Rhett made it so there was very little space between the two men's bodies.  
"No, Rhett.... No!" The darker haired man cried too late. Rhett had already brought him close enough to the man that he could tell why Link wanted to move away.  
Link was hard.

Shocked, Rhett stood there for a moment. But as Link tried to squirm out of Rhett's grasp, Rhett tightened his hold.  
Link turned his face away, cheeks blushing a deep crimson.  
Rhett lowered his head and kissed the man on his neck slowly.  
Link stopped wriggling and the look on his face was complete shock.  
Before he could do anything, Rhett pushed the smaller man's head to look towards him, still keeping his arms secure on the wall with just one hand.  
Their eyes locked before Rhett pressed his lips onto Link's.  
They moved in sync but as the blonde deepened the kiss, their lip movement became sloppier and their breathing irregular.  
Both of the men longed for something more.

Rhett removed Link's hands from the wall and his hands roamed up the brunette's shirt.  
The two men felt themselves wanting even more - a long-awaited kiss of over two decades has a lot of catching up to do.  
Rhett lifted his shirt over his head. Soon after, Link's fell to the floor as well.

"Get on the desk." Link growled into Rhett's ear.  
Rhett obeyed and was greeted by Link's plump lips upon his as he turned around.  
Rhett reached down to Link's pants and fumbled around for the zipper whilst kissing Link passionately.  
When he eventually managed to unbutton and unzip Link's pants, the door swings open.

Standing there is none other than Alex and Eddie.  
"Woah, okay." Eddie turns to leave as soon as he processes the scene unfolding before him - or rather, the men undressing.  
Link jumps off of Rhett but Alex says almost approvingly;  
"Oh, nevermind. I'll just get my sweater in the morning."

Eddie adds with a wink;  
"You two boys have fun now!"


End file.
